


Open Road

by Musical_Fangirl089



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Does have songs in it, F/M, I don't know much about motorbikes and it shows, Might do the sequel too, Might not finish this, hope you enjoy it anyway, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fangirl089/pseuds/Musical_Fangirl089
Summary: Rachel, or RayRay, is a biker through and through. She sticks by her best friend, Layla,’s side no matter what and only goes against her fellow bikers when it comes to the fued with the surfers. Personally, she doesn’t think anything is wrong with them, other than their love of the ocean.She’s supposed to go against them when the massive fight between the surfers and the bikers gets her fired. She’s supposed to run off and try to drive away on her bike, only to find it broken again. And Butchys supposed to go after her and help fix her bike. They’re supposed to start their romance there.But this time something was different. The script was changed when Brady and Mack swam ashore. It was changed when they caught the wrong people. It was changed when the fight never happened.Can Brady and Mack get the story back on track? Or are they stuck in a movie musical forever, with the wrong couples.





	1. Chapter 1

“And now I’m fallin’ for ya,” RayRay held the mic daintely as she sang. Her light auburn hair down and covering her shoulders. Her outfit was different from usual, instead of tight jeans with a tight shirt and black leather jacket she had a black and white polka dotted dress, similar to Lela’s who was right next to her. “Fallin’ for ya. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t stop myself from fallin’ for ya-”

RayRay was about to reach out and grab Lela to stop her falling off the stage, but instead a tanned surfer caught her in his arms. 

“I’m fallin’ for you.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the two who had clearly felt something. It was so sweet to her, the exact thing she’d always wanted but never got. However, the moment was over as quickly as it came. 

Butchy, a tall and broad leader of the biker’s gang, The Rodents, pulled Lela away from the surfer. RayRay quickly hopped offstage and checked to see if Lela was okay as Butchy handled the confrontation. 

“Get ya soggy soifer mitts off my baby sister!”

“Get your biker baby sister off our boarding buddy!” One of the other surfers yelled back. The rest was a blur to RayRay. It was a dance off, she knew that much. She didn’t know who won, but it certainly wasn’t her. 

Once the surfers left, the bikers were about to leave when Big Mama, the woman who owned the place they were currently in, stormed over and gave a pointed look at RayRay. 

“I cannot have gang violence in my dinner! It drives away customers. I am sorry.” She gave RayRay a truly sympathetic look as she spoke her next words. “I gotta let you go, it’ll look bad if I keep you on.”

“Ya can’t fire me, I gotta buy parts for my Harley,” RayRay begged. Most of the bikers had to turn away with pained looks. This job meant everything to RayRay, the only two things that were more important to her were Lela and her bike. 

“I’ve gotta, baby.”

RayRay stormed out of the dinner and almost ran to her bike. All she wanted right now was a blanket, PJs and a good film. However, once she revved the engine of her beloved Harley, it sputtered out. 

“Come on!” She exclaimed, hitting one of the handles full force, before hissing and shaking her hand off the pain. 

“Need some help?” Came a male voice with a unique accent. 

“Yes,” She breathed, looking up to see Butchy with a smile and tool box. For once she was glad he carried it everywhere. He almost immediately got to work. “Today has been...awful. Completely awful.”

“I’m sorry ‘bout ya job,” He told her. 

“It’s not just that, or even Harl breakin’ down. Layla’s got a new fella.” She began to mope, ignoring Butchy’s glare at the engine. “I’m sick o’ bein’ alone. I’m gonna be the third wheel again.”

She got off the bike and knelt down beside him, deciding to help him by passing him tools he needed. 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” He told her, before asking for a wrench. “Ya worth more than ya know.”

“Say that all ya want. But I don’t see guys linin’ up to date me.”

“Maybe ya ain’t lookin’ hard ‘nough,” He shrugged, too focused on the engine. 

“Ise got an entire checklist for my dream fella,” She admitted. 

“What’s on this list, eh?”

“I believe we all have a soulmate. The chance for a perfect duet. I believe in hopeless devotion, I just haven’t found him yet. But in my mind I see, the guy who is meant for me.”

“Screwdriver,” Butchy interrupted with his hand out. She rolled her eyes and passed him a screwdriver before continuing. 

“He’ll be someone who is lovely. Someone wonderful and true,” She sang before standing up and dusting off her dress. “The kind of boy who makes you smile even when you’re feelin’ blue. Oh I know he’s out there, most definitely. Not a phony or a fake, sweeter than a chocolate shake my meant-to-be!”

Butchy let out a chuckle at her as she ran around to the other side of the bike. 

“When it’s meant to be, you go kinda crazy. Meant to be you forget your name! When it’s meant to be it’s destiny callin’, and nothin’ ever will be the same!”

Butchy sighed, making RayRay turn to face him. “Ya thought this through, huh?”

“A bit too much,” She admitted, turning a light pink. 

“Well ya ain’t thought it through ‘nough.”

“What?”

“Ya need a guy who’s into music,” He explained, putting his tools away. “To ride up high on cupid’s wings. Find that boy with perfect.” He stood up and ran a hand through his hair subconsciously. “Have a hollywood ending with strings.”

“I want someone who’s real, Butch.”

“Stop that,” He told her. “Oh, I know he’s out there most definitely. And maybe you’ve already met the one you’ll never forget. You’re meant-to-be. When it’s meant to be, the stars seem to glisten. Meant to be all the clouds depart. When it’s meant to be, that’s destiny callin’. An’ if you listen you’ll find your heart.”

RayRay shook her head lightly. “Didn’t think you’d be the one to be a hopeless romantic like me.”

“I just know yous deserve a great guy,” He replied, moving to lean on the bike on the same side as RayRay. The two stood next to each other, leaning on the bike as Butchy cleaned his hands. RayRay snuck a glance at Butchy, only to find that he had done the same. A single glance lasted longer than they thought it would’ve. 

“Four eyes meet, the meet it sweet,” RayRay sang. “Could it lead to something more?”

“What’s the deal when the way you feel is something you never felt before?”

Before they could continue, the bikers began to leave Big Mama’s, causing the two to pull apart. Lela rushed to RayRay’s side and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Wanna have a sleepover?” Lela asked, once she pulled away, gripping RayRay’s shoulders. “Just us two, no one else because no one else matters.” 

“Okay,” RayRay smiled. “Sounds far out.”

Everyone mounted their bikes for the ride home and the leader and RayRay snuck glances at each other that didn’t go unnoticed by Lela. Luckily, she was silently cheering it on.


	2. Best. Summer. Ever

A fresh ocean breeze swept across the bright sand underneath a girl’s feet. The girl’s gaze was low, focused on a book in her hands. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a small fringe that needed a cut. She had a blue bikini on with white flip flops, leaning against a palm tree casually. If she was snuck at the beach, she might as well pretend to be somewhere else. 

From where the girl was sat, she had a perfect view of the crashing waves, and two surfers who were making the most of the ferocious ocean. One had dark brown hair in a ponytail. She had a wet-shirt on with a pair of surfer shorts, constantly shaking her head every time she came out from under the water. Next to her was a boy with shaggy sandy blonde hair, wearing a bright yellow wet-shirt with surfing shorts. 

When they finally came in from hours upon hours of surfing, the girl reluctantly got up and bookmarked her place before dragging her feet over to the couple. 

“Best. Day. Ever!” The boy yelled. The blonde girl rolled her eyes at the boy’s antics with a smile. 

“Yeah,” The brunette girl agreed absentmindedly. “It was pretty awesome.”

“Awesome?” The boy asked. “Awesome wishes it was this awesome.”

“Yeah,” She grinned. “It was perfect.”

“Yeah it was,” The boy grinned back, the pair happily swinging their joined hands between themselves as they walked. 

“What ‘bout your day, Maddie?” The boy asked. The blonde girl held her book up as a small response. 

“Got some good summer reading in. So that’s good.”

“I still don’t understand why you won’t surf,” The boy said as she sighed. “You’re amazing!”

“Brady, I swear to God. If you bring up me and surfing in the same sentence again, you will never speak again,” She threatened. 

“Well if the mandatory sibling bonding is over,” The brunette said, trying to break the tension. “I need to talk to you guys.”

“Ooh!” Brady exclaimed happily. “Did you hear ‘bout tomorrow?”

“Can you believe they’re talking about 40ft waves?” The brunette replied, faking her enthusiasm. 

“There’s a huge storm coming up from the north,” Brady added. 

“Can you believe that?” The brunette, Mack, said. “Surf like that comes in only, what? Every 30 years!?”

“Can you imagine dropping in on a barrel that...that huge!?” Brady exclaimed, almost jumping with excitement.

“Aw,” Maddie cooed. “He’s like a puppy.”

Brady playfully rolled his eyes at her as the three kept walking. “Summers not over yet!” Brady yelled at the ocean. Maddie was tempted to tell him that school started up again in a couple weeks, but bit her tongue and thought better of it. 

“C’mon,” Mack told the twins. “I’m starving.”

“Race ya to the house,” Brady grinned, running off to a small beach shop. Maddie stayed back and walked with Mack, sensing her discomfort over something. “I clearly won,” Brady grinned as the girls arrived at the beach house’s door. 

The three walked inside and Maddie quickly placed her book in her bag that she left at the house. The house didn’t belong to Brady or Maddie, it belonged to Mack’s grandad who made and sold surfboards. The rooms were littered with surfboards or all kinds hanging up or leaning against a wall. Sometimes Maddie liked to look around and see how many different patterns she could find. 

“First thing tomorrow,” Brady told Mack. Maddie was listening, knowing her parents would force her to leave the house too. “We hit the beach and that awesome surf.”

“Guys, about tomorrow-”

“Wait,” Brady interrupted her, hearing the familiar melodies of ‘Fallin For Ya’ from Wet Side Story. Maddie and Brady made their way to a small room where Mack’s Grandpa was waxing a surfboard whilst watching Wet Side Story. “I can’t believe you’re watching this without us!”

“Now that you’re here I’m not,” He smiled at the twins. Maddie wasted no time in sitting in front of the TV, watching her favourite character, RayRay, intensely. 

“Please tell me this isn’t-”

“Wet Side Story!” Brady, Maddie and her Grandpa cut Mack off. 

“That.” 

“1962, Surfers, Bikers,” Brady said happily. “Best movie ever made.”

“How can you three like this silliness?” Mack asked. “Especially you Grandpa.”

“Silliness?” Her Grandpa scoffed. “Mack, my dear, this movie defined an entire culture!”

“A surfer guy and a biker girl share a secret love whilst trying to unite the rivaling gangs and stop an evil real estate agent from changing the weather forever!” Brady explained. 

“Not to mention the subplot of Butchy and RayRay, which is adorable,” Maddie grinned, before realising something. “Guys, it’s basically Romeo and Juliet, with music and set at the beach with a different ending.”

“Exactly!” Brady exclaimed. “Silliness, Mack. Really?”

“Well, can we watch it later because I really need to talk to you guys.”

“Just a minute. I wanna watch my favourite part,” Brady told her. “When the two lead’s eyes meet, then pulled away by the rivaling gangs!”

The screen in front played the scene out. Lela did a small spin on the edge of the stage. RayRay tried to stop her but stopped when Tanner caught her. The surfer and Biker smiled to each other as RayRay smiled to herself as continued singing as if nothing was out of the ordinary. However, that couldn’t last as Butchy pulled Lela away, stopping the song abruptly.

“Here’s my favourite part, right here,” Mack’s Grandpa said. 

The scene continued. RayRay jumped down to join the bikers as a dance battle broke out. She tried to pull the bikers away as casual customers got scared and left. Eventually Big Mama broke the fight up. The surfers left before they could see RayRay get fired. 

“This song is my favourite,” Maddie admitted as ‘Meant To Be’ began. “It’s so sweet!”

“Come on,” Mack said, not paying attention to the screen. “It’s all fake. They sing for no reason, they come out of the water and their hair is never dry. The girls never surf as well as the boys. They sing whilst surfing and never spit out water. And they sing for no reason. I had to mention that one again because I still don’t know why!”

“But it’s always summer,” Brady told her. “All they do is sing and surf!”

A knocking sound filled the room. None of them moved, so Mack decided to answer it. Maddie kept her eyes glued to the screen as the duet played out, Mack kept up her argument as she walked to the door. “The surfing looks totally fake. They’d drown on a real wave!”

Before she could grab the doorknob, the door was opened and in the doorway stood a business woman. Mack simply stood there, dumbstruck. Maddie looked up from the screen to see who was at the door, and furrowed her eyebrows at the woman. 

“Well,” The woman said to Mack. “Aren’t you going to give your Aunt Antionette a hug?”

Mack snapped out of her confused daze and hugged the woman awkwardly. “Look at you, you’re all grown up. You look absolutely unacceptable.”

“What?” Mack questioned. The woman put a hand up to Mack, her other touching her ear. 

“Not you dear. Tell him the offer is unacceptable. Good to see you MacKenzie.”

The woman moved inside and looked around with a disapproving look. 

“I thought you were coming tomorrow,” Mack told her. 

“Well you thought wrong,” The woman told her, turning to face the girl. “We’re leaving tomorrow.”

“What does she mean by ‘leaving tomorrow’?” Brady asked, but he went ignored. 

Antionette turned around to look around the room again, turning to her father. “I see you’re still making surfboards,” She said, before her gaze landed on a surfboard hanging above the TV. It was brown and yellow with a red flower on one end. “Oh don’t tell me. You still have that.”

“Still have it?” Mack asked. “We all grew up with the legends about this board. It’s part of the family.”

“Yeah, you grandfather and his father all found their destinies on that board,” Mack’s Grandpa told the mystery woman called Antionette. 

“Oh,” Antionette sighed, turning to Mack. “There is only one way to find your destiny and that is to….work hard for it.”

“Okay, Mack. What does she mean by ‘Leaving Tomorrow’?” Brady asked, moving to make himself seen and hopefully heard. Maddie had stayed by the TV through the whole situation. She could tell she wouldn’t like this Antionette character, and whilst she had questions, her anxiety was started to bubble again. So, she stayed out of everything. 

“This is Brady,” Mack introduced him to Antionette. “And his twin, Maddie.”

“Well, Brady..Maddie,” Antionette said. “Tomorrow MacKenzie will be attending the overpriced, exclusive and did I mention overpriced, Dunwich Preparatory Academy.”

The twins looked at Mack, dumbfounded. Maddie slowly got up and stood next to her brother, letting out a small scoff.

“Back East?” Antionette said, mistaking their pain from not being told for confusion about the school.

“Antionette,” Mack’s Grandpa said, stepping forwards slightly. “We should talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about,” Antionette replied quietly. “This has always been the deal. Isn’t that right MacKenzie?”

Brady stared at her with a crumbled expression. His girlfriend hadn’t told him she was leaving. The same girl he spent everyday that summer surfing with. The same girl who’d been hovering around his house ever since his family moved to town a few years ago. All the plans they’d made for when school started again, gone. 

Her Grandpa’s face was blank, calculating. Most likely thinking for a way to make sure his granddaughter stayed in the place where she felt at home. He knew Mack, he knew she’d hate Dunwich and that she never really got a say in the deal anyway. 

Maddie was hurt. Her fists were curled, her bottom lip drawn inside her mouth, so the bottom of her top row of teeth was visible. Mack had been her first friend here. The two clicked easily. The first person Maddie ever invited round to her house, the first person she let her guard down around. And just like that, gone. Mack knew leaving would have lasting effects on all of them, Maddie most of all. And she was kicking herself for that. 

Her Aunt Antionette was almost trying to talk to her telepathically. Willing her Niece to agree and make everything easier. The deal had been set and she was keeping up her end of the deal, now it was time for Mack to keep up her side. 

“Sure,” Mack gave in. Somehow, Brady’s face crumbled more. Maddie folded her arms tightly, no longer looking at Mack. “It’s just..” She turned quickly to her Aunt. “There are these extreme conditions tomorrow that I’ve been waiting for my entire life to surf!”

“Oh,” Her aunt cooed. For a brief moment, Mack thought she had won over her aunt and was going to get another day. She could surf and maybe fix things a bit so she’d leave on good terms with everyone. “Your new life begins tomorrow.”

Or not. 

“Your endless summer,” Her aunt continued, unaware she was rubbing salt into Mack’s wounded heart with her words. “Has come to an end.”

Mack darted outside Brady following closely behind. Maddie was tempted to follow them, but decided against it. She couldn’t see Mack, not right now. Instead, she sat down in front of the TV again and watched as Lela had a sleepover with her fellow bikers girls and Tanner hung out with his fellow surfer guys.


End file.
